rolemaniafandomcom-20200214-history
On The Other Side
'Dossier' Creator - 'Treble Clef Tech Level - 4 Races - Any 'History "The date was August 12, 1809. Bernard DeLeon, a scientist, founded the Portal of God. The Portal of God, or P.O.G., allowed people with special requirements to pass, being able to walk on new grounds, with air, life; it was a completely different world. But, if someone without those requirements tried to pass through, they died instantaneously. That was rare, however. Through time, many of those, who could pass through, built schools, churches, buildings, grocery stores, and plants fruits and vegetables. Not only could it do the things Earth did, it did immensely better. It grew foods faster, and they were more delicious, and people would live longer. A new civilization was formed, and here we are today, living in a world called Accura." Mr. Burns would babble on and on about this until the school bells rang. This was a private school, so only rich kids and snobby brats could get in. "Now class, when was the P.O.G. built? Anyone?" he asked, scanning the crowd of students. "Ah, Katherine! When was it Bernard DeLeon built the Portal of God?" Katherine became nervous, sweating and shaking. She wasn't good at history, and it didn't help she'd been daydreaming all period. "Uh, well, it was... Uhm, I think it was..." she tapped her fingers on her desk. "1809, Mr. Burns." a male voice announced in the back of the room. It was Leo, her crush. She liked him, he was smart, handsome, athletic, about her age, and single. "Thank you, Mr. Silver," Mr. Burns said, turning to his chalkboard to write it down. Katherine turned a bright shade of red. She messed up and now she looked like an idiot to Leo. The school bells rang, and the day was done. Katherine sighed, and picked up her bag, leaving the classroom. "Hey, Kathy!" someone called. Katherine turned around and her friend, Mona, came running to her. "Hey, tomorrow's our day off, so we'll have three entire days to go out to Accura Centre and do whatever we want. That sound good?" Mona asked, stopping next to Katherine. They continued to walk, heading to their dorms. "Eh, yeah, sure-" Katherine tripped on hr shoelace and began to fall. Embracing herself for the fall, the squeezed her eyes closed. She didn't hit the ground. "You're clumsy," the same male voice from class said. Katherine opened her eyes and noticed she had fallen into the arms of Leo. "S-S-Sorry, Leo," she said, nearly becoming faint. He helped her back up and waved, then left. Mona smiled. "How cute, you literally fell into his arms~!" she giggled. Katherine groaned and the two kept walking. Leo sat at his desk in his dorm. Test tubes scattered around the top and a bloody mess around them. "Dammit!" he grasped his arm. He was drawing blood from his arm and the knife in his hand slipped, creating a wide gash. He scoffed. "I thought that girl was clumsy..." Leo wrapped his arm in gauze, and left for his bathroom, where he washed his face. "What do you think you're doing, Leo?" someone said. "You can't escape yourself, no matter how hard you try." Leo turned around quickly. "Who's there?!" he yelled. "Show yourself!" Leo backed up against the sink and grabbed the knife he'd been using. A quick jolt of energy shot through Leo's body. it was so powerful it knocked him to the ground. "I'm done waiting! Why can't you see, you will always have my blood in your veins, no matter how much you try to deny it, it's true." the voice said. Leo got to his feet. "Talon?" Leo asked. "Yes, it's Talon. But you can call me 'Daddy'!" Talon laughed. "I've come to discuss something. I want you to know, now that you're old enough, that eventually your true form, your true identity will be revealed, and I plan on taking you back for myself." Talon chuckled. "Farewell, for now," at that, his presents disappeared. Leo stood and, leisurely, walked to his bed. "I knew it, I knew it would happen... I will kill him, I want him gone." he growled, covering himself in his blankets, falling asleep. Good news! You're enrolled into the school of your dreams; Accura High! Accura High is a school in the town of Accura Sector V, and something dark and heavy has fallen into the lives of our heroes-your characters. What will happen to our dear school? Our world? Lets find out! 'Notable Events' Creation of the P.O.G. - August 12th, 1809 'Characters' 'Recap' Category:roleplay Category:treble clef